Cinq choses qui n'arriveront jamais à Light Yagami
by Nelja
Summary: Cinq mini univers alternatifs situés après la prépub 59, spoiler donc, cinq histoires qui auraient peutêtre pu se passer si Near et Mello n'avaient pas été là.


SPOILERS prépub 59, dans l'avertissement et dans la fic. Ah, et puis les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, aussi.

Pendant les longs arrêts qui ont eu lieu avant et après la prépub 59 de Death Note, je me suis inquiétée pour la suite de l'histoire. J'adorais L, plus que j'ai jamais aimé aucun personnage de manga. (Et je ne peux pas l'écrire en fic, il est trop intelligent, il échappe à ma compréhension, le monde est cruel avec moi :-) ). Et comme le manga était, pour moi, l'histoire de leur duel, je voulais que ça s'arrête, maintenant que Light avait gagné. Je craignais sincèrement une réécriture dans une direction qui n'était pas prévue au début. Je pense que même si l'auteur l'avait voulu, on ne l'aurait pas laissé arrêter Death Note ainsi. La morale n'aurait pas été sauve. Et je ne parle même pas de l'impact commercial. On n'arrête pas un manga qui marche au bout de sept tomes.

Finalement, les deux gamins, que je pensais être des pièces rapportées (L avait désigné Light comme son successeur, après tout!) ne s'en tirent pas trop mal. (Même si, bizarrement, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que L arrête Light, donc je suis pour Light maintenant.) Ceci dit, j'ai tellement réfléchi sur ce qui aurait pu se passer si Near et Mello n'avaient pas été là que j'en ai fait quelques mini-fics 100 mots. Donc, cinq petits univers alternatifs post-prépub 59.

* * *

I

Il voudrait proclamer son identité. Mais c'est trop risqué. Même si les polices ont renoncé à l'arrêter, il existe des ingrats qui ne le louent pas pour son monde de paix.

Parfois, quand il n'y a pas de témoins, il force une de ses victimes à lui envoyer une lettre ou un mail, avec la liste des gens qu'il connait et qui ne l'approuvent pas. Ca peut servir. La plupart, quand on cherche bien, ont d'autres crimes à se reprocher.

Un jour, il pourra faire savoir le nom du dieu qui régente ce monde.

* * *

II 

Light, pour donner le change en tant que successeur de L, doit parfois résoudre des cas qui ne mériteraient pas l'attention de Kira. L'homme finit légalement en prison.

Pouvoir punir par autre chose que la mort est étrange. Les décisions deviennent moins évidentes, moins claires. Il se sent presque humain. Une fois même, en se réveillant auprès d'elle, il a eu pitié de Misa.

Mais jamais il n'a de remords, et surtout pas pour la mort de L. Devenir ainsi _la même personne_ est la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivée à lui comme au monde.

* * *

III

Les activités de Kira cessèrent brutalement treize ans et huit mois après leur commencement. Seules quelques personnes dans le monde firent le rapprochement avec un grave accident de train qui avait tué 37 personnes à Tokyo, dont un certain Light Yagami.

Ryuk observe le théâtre de l'accident et soupire. Il le savait, bien sûr. Il aurait pu le sauver, mais il n'est pas désespéré à ce point.

Il ne trouvera probablement jamais quelqu'un qui utilisera aussi bien le Death Note. La vie sera beaucoup moins drôle désormais. Mais cela reste mieux que pas de vie du tout.

* * *

IV

Certains chefs d'état sont pires que des criminels. Light, qui n'y croyait pas vraiment dans son adolescence, se penche sur certains pays et approuve.

Il en tue certains. Mais les révolutions et les massacres qui viennent après lui déplaisent. Il veut plus d'ordre dans ses créations.

Même quand, par élimination, il choisit qui vient au pouvoir, jamais aucun ne mène une politique satisfaisante. Tous deviennent égoïstes et corrompus.

Décidément, il ne peut pas déléguer. Il est seul à pouvoir être juste, constate-t-il orgueilleusement. Il retourne aux crimes directs, et abandonne ces pays à leurs misères internes.

* * *

V

Light est vieux, il sait qu'il va mourir, comme Misa il y a longtemps, et l'idée de disparaître le rend fou de rage.

Il a rêvé de faire quelque chose de terrible, d'inéluctable, tuer des innocents, tous ceux qui vont injustement lui survivre...

Mais il y a renoncé. Il a compris que, dissimulés parmi ses adorateurs, survivent encore des criminels en puissance qui le craignent. Bientôt ils se réveilleront. Les systèmes de justice se sont rouillés. L'absence de Light détruira son monde. Et les humains verront ce qu'il en coûte de laisser mourir un Dieu.


End file.
